Dreams Pass
by Metoria
Summary: Complete!Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Pass

Chapter 1- The Dream

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R.

.

Note: Ignore any grammar issues/plot holes, and any notes I've left for myself... I wrote this is four days. I corrected as much as i can find. and remember this is sort of AU not too much though... Jut my kind of twist on things. I'm more interested in the plot idea. This is me not being a serious writer.

Enjoy!

The Sky was black and red from who knows what. The End? The the deaths of the billions? He stood on the front steps of the broken down building. It had been burnt to pieces almost. The trees were black and petrified. Life was ebbing. Not many people were left. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and started into the dying city. He glanced over a man grabbed a woman and her child and began scalping them alive. He couldn't do anything. No one did anything. He walked on, still hearing the screams of the woman and child. He passed a river he glanced over teh edge and into the water. He saw lifeless bodies of people who once lived. They had committed suicide here. The river was filled with bodies. All of them, their eyes wide open staring back at him pure white. He walked on. It was empty on the edge of town but he knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river. So he walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea. Climbing the broken rubble he got to the top of the building or at least what was left of it. He looked out to the sea. The sky was black and red The water of the ocean was pure black as though it were black oil but with the density of water. The sun was stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines. He looked down below him where the rest of the bodies lay. Something was surfacing. The half decayed bodies came forth from the abyss. Their eyes black and faces white and empty. They reached forth and grabbed him. A white cloud came forth from them and enveloped him the cloud was made of feathers and strange feeling overcame him. He gasped.

Obi-Wan froze. He stared up at the ceiling. He felt a hand on his arm. He couldn't move. Finally he forced himself to look. It was his hand. His arm was laying across his chest holding his arm. Only it was completely numb. It was in an uncomfortable position. He sat up and began rubbing it to wake it up. The dream again. It was getting more and more frequent. Usually it came once every month or so. Now its at least once a week. When did it start anyway. It seemed like it was with him since before he could remember. A knock came at the door. He looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and his master, Qui-Gon, stood in the door way. "Oh good you're awake. I wasn't sure how late you were going to sleep. What's wrong with your arm?"

Obi-Wan looked at his arm. "It fell asleep." He sighed. This happened a lot now too.

Qui-Gon smirked and took the boy's arm. He rubbed it vigorously until the boy could move it on his own. "Breakfast is ready."

Once he left he waited outside the door. Ob-Wan's dreams were getting worse or at least more frequent. He knew the boy meditated on the dream. But this is the second night in a row. Obi-Wan was in even more distress than he was willing to let out. Qui-Gon sighed.

Obi-Wan sat in his room thinking about his dream. He got up and dressed. Staring into the mirror he saw a flash of the city. He gasped and fell to the ground. He didn't move. What was that? He shook slightly then stood, avoiding the mirror. The dream, it was only a dream! Why did it bother him so much? Was it because he felt the death of all those people. Because in the end he was the only one left? "That's silly." He said walking out of his room.

"What's silly?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan jumped. "Uh-I- Nothing." He took a seat at the table. He wasn't really hungry. He sat there and didn't help himself to anything.

Qui-Gon sat in the seat across from him. "Something wrong? You're a bit pale."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "I'm alright. Just tired."

Qui-Gon sighed. How was he to help the boy if Obi-Wan didn't tell him what was wrong. He knew it was the dream so why didn't Obi-Wan tell him? He'd talk to Master Yoda later see what he could do. He knew he should bring it up. But would Obi-Wan deny it? "Why don't you go lay down for a while then?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master. He couldn't really say no. He just said he was tired after all. He nodded and stood. He went back to his room and kicked off his boots. He collapsed on his bed. He'd lay down but not sleep. But it was too late. He was out.

It was empty on the edge of town but he knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river. So he walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea. Climbing the broken rubble he got to the top of the building or at least what was left of it. He looked out to the sea. The sky was black and red The water of the ocean was pure black as though it were black oil but with the density of water. The sun was stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines. He looked down below him where the rest of the bodies lay. Something was surfacing. The half decayed bodies came forth from the abyss. Their eyes black and faces white and empty. They reached forth and grabbed him. A white cloud came forth from them and enveloped him the cloud was made of feathers and strange feeling overcame him again. A body appeared; it was a woman. He gasped and she pulled him down. He screamed.

He jumped forward into strong arms. He clung to them shaking. No not again. This time it had him. He couldn't move. He felt a hand on his back. The body was warm. Not cold like death. His breaths came in shakily. He looked up, Qui-Gon was looking down with a worried face. Obi-Wan felt himself shrink. Qui-Gon was sure to be upset with him that he hadn't told him about his dream. He'd already told Master Yoda a long time ago. He told him to mediate on it and that it would pass eventually. Obi-Wan figured that it would pass. But he never knew when. It had been years since then.

"Obi-Wan..."

But before he could finish Obi-Wan was on his feet. "I'm fine." However he wasn't and he wanted those strong arms to keep him safe but he was ashamed to admit it. He felt that the dream would never come true in his master's arms.

Qui-Gon wasn't convinced. He pointed to the sleep couch and Obi-Wan obeyed and sat down. "Now I know you've been having this dream for a while now. I know it disturbs your sleep. I know it scares you. But I don't know what it is. How long have you been having it?"

Obi-Wan looked up ashamed that he hadn't told his own master. "I- For a while."

"How long though. A week? a month?"

"My life..."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. How could he have the same dream for his entire life. Obi-Wan had to be exaggerating.

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon didn't believe him. "It's true! I don't know when it began it was so long ago that I don't remember ever not having it!" Obi-Wan said earnestly.

"Alright alright." Qui-Gon said holding his hands up to calm the boy down. "alright... What happens in the dream?"

Obi-Wan told him about the broken buildings the lack of life, the fact that people were attacked on the streets and no one cared, the bodies, the eyes, the ocean, the blackness, the bodies coming for him, his fright, Everything.

Qui-Gon was silent. Obi-Wan wouldn't look at him. He was trying to compose himself. Qui-Gon was trying to understand the dream. It seemed so violent and yet, empty. The bodies were especially frightening. No wonder Obi-Wan was so disturbed. "You should speak with Master Yoda about this. Especially if you've been having the dream for so long."

Obi-Wan jumped up again, "I've already talk to him! I did what he told me to. Meditate on it and be patient for it to pass! I did! But it's still here!" He was getting hysterical. He held himself and tried to calm himself. It was working but Obi-Wan couldn't stand the dream much more.

"That's exactly what I mean Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stood up and turned his padawan to face him. "You need to get help."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Obi-Wan cried backing away grasping his head as though he might lose it. He staggered slightly. "He said the same thing!"

"That's not what I meant." Qui-Gon said realizing he had to be more careful. He steadied his apprentice. "I mean you need help getting rid of it, coping with it. I don't want you doing it alone." He could tell Obi-Wan was on the verge of mental breakdown if he didn't get help soon. The dream was affecting him in a horrible way and Obi-Wan was losing his composure and possibly his sanity with it. "Now who said it?" He wanted to know who was putting those thoughts into the boy's head.

"I don't remember... someone... maybe.. in my head." Obi-Wan instantly regretted his words. "No that's not what I meant..."

"It's alright Obi-Wan I understand." Qui-Gon could see the boy was exhausted and his radical emotions were from it. That had to be it.

Obi-Wan's body felt weak. He felt his legs getting weaker. He felt strong arms around him once more. He willingly let them take him. He closed his eyes and felt the ground disappear beneath him. Then everything was black.

When he woke up it was nearly noon. He hadn't dreamed. He left his room to see his master wasn't around. He left the apartment and began wandering around.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been wandering but he looked out the tall windows of the temple and leaned on the rails. The sun was setting. The sky was red and the shadows on the clouds made them look almost black. Obi-Wan paled. 'No It was only a dream and this was only a sunset. These sunsets were very common!' He had to calm down. He sighed and continued looking. He looked down and saw people running frantically. What was going on? People were chasing after them with weapons and tackling them to the ground and killing them mercilessly. The passer-bys did nothing they kept walking as though nothing were happening. Obi-Wan screamed. He looked out on the horizon and a giant tsunami began to engulf the entire city. Tears came to his eyes. 'No This can't be happening.' He screamed again and fell to the ground. 'He could have warned someone.' He glanced up and saw people jumping off buildings into the water that was turning black. He screamed and hid his head. He felt himself being grabbed and pulled up. He tried to fight but when he opened his eyes again, he saw that there was no tsunami, no attacks, no suicides. He felt himself being pulled to his feet that wouldn't hold him. He stared off into the city. He felt two people on either side of him. He looked to his right and saw Garen looking worried. To his left was his master looking the same. He realized he was panting. His face was wet.

"But..." He was breathless.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Garen asked taking his friend's hand.

"But it was there! I know it was there!" He screamed at the window.

Qui-Gon pulled him back. "Obi-Wan, calm down. What was there?"

"It was! It was!" Obi-Wan held his head in his hands. He wasn't losing his mind! "I'm not crazy!"

"We never said you were." Garen said placing his hand on the back of Obi-Wan's fallen head. He hushed Obi-Wan and looked to Qui-Gon who was just as confused.

...

Obi-Wan sat in the infirmary completely silent. He had it in his head that no one believed that he was sane when no one even mentioned it. He wouldn't look at anyone; he had completely locked himself off from them.

They tried everything they could think off.

"Obi-Wan ... Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sighed. He'd been trying to get through to the boy for sometimes now.

Garen was pacing. "Nothing's working... what is going on with him?"

Qui-Gon could only guess. He told Garen about Obi-Wan's dream and that it may have induced a hallucination of some kind.

Garen nodded. "Then I guess he really is insane."

Qui-Gon looked at him incredulous.

"I Am NOT!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Garen said with a smile.

Obi-Wan looked at him confused. He studied his friend for a moment then realizing what he had been trying to do he felt ashamed. Ashamed for shutting out their help. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Garen patted his hand reassuring him that everything was alright. "No worries you're just stubborn."

"Obi-Wan?" A voice came from the door.

Bant walked in and looked to the bed. "I heard you were sick so I thought I'd drop by." She smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled back. He could always rely on his friends.

[first chapter.... eh... not too bad... I'm sure there are tons if issues... but I'm more concerned with plot! Let me know what you think! :D R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Pass

Chapter 2 - Freed

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere from the bonus track This Time Imperfect.

...

......

When Obi-Wan woke up the next morning he was in his own bed. He hadn't dreamt. He closed his eyes thankful. He felt rested once again. He was in Qui-Gon's room he knew. Standing up he walked to the door and into the living area. Qui-Gon was sitting reading something. He looked as though nothing had happened. "How did you sleep?"

Obi-Wan crept forward and joined his master on the couch. "Fine. I didn't dream. I feel pretty good."

"That's good. You'll be seeing Master Yoda today about the dream."

He had to mention it. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All night. It's about seven in the morning now."

"Wow..." Obi-Wan wasn't entirely surprised. It was no wonder he felt so good and well rested.

"Yeah." Qui-Gon chuckled standing up ruffling Obi-Wan's hair.

Guuuuurrrrgggggggllllllllllleeeee.......

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan blushed. He hadn't eaten in quite a while. Qui-Gon laughed lightly and went to the kitchen to fix a meal for his apprentice.

Obi-Wan jumped up and bounced into the kitchen feeling up beat. He felt so good.

After cramming down his food there was a knock at the door, Qui-Gon left to answer it.

"Ah Mace You're a bit early." Obi-Wan could heard his master's voice. He stopped. Wait, What was Master Windu doing here? He though he was going to see Master Yoda. Who all was getting involved? Obi-Wan's anxiety rose. He could feel his food rising too. He felt very nervous and he didn't know why.

Qui-Gon entered the kitchen sensing Obi-Wan's anxiety. "Obi-Wan, when you're ready we would like to help you with your dream."

Obi-Wan shivered. The eyes of the dead bodies from his dream flashed across his sight. He closed his eyes tight then opened them to see Qui-Gon waiting. Obi-Wan stood and went to his master. He saw Master Windu and Master Yoda waiting in the living area. Qui-Gon led him to the couch and sat him down.

Mace placed a hand over Obi-Wan's forehead and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan's dream flashed across his eyes. He shut them tight but it didn't stop the images from coming. He cried out. He grabbed the hand on his forehead. Another hand grasped his and a smaller hand covered his eyes. The images came stronger. It hurt his head. The man on the street with the woman and child. Her screams. The bodies in the river bottom. The eyes. The sky, the ocean the bodies coming forth. The white cloud and the woman. She grasped his arms and pulled him. Obi-Wan's scream ripped through the room. Everything was black. Empty.

His eyes opened and stared straight up into three pairs of worried eyes of his masters. His mind felt lighter. As though he didn't even know he was carrying a large burden that was suddenly taken off his shoulders. He felt like he could do anything. He felt free. What did they do? Did they take the images away? The hands were removed from his forehead and he sat up feeling his face was wet. He'd been crying? When had he laid down?

How long did it take? It only felt like a few seconds. He looked at the time piece. It was nearly noon. How strange. He stood and immediately found himself falling. He was caught by his master and hauled back onto the couch. His body felt unimaginably limp in his master's arms.

"We suppressed the dream." Mace said patting Obi-Wan on the arm.

"What if it comes back?"

"The only way it can do that is if we bring it back Obi-Wan. It shouldn't come back"

"You said 'it shouldn't' But what if it does?" Obi-Wan said sitting up.

"We'll take care of it." Qui-Gon said softly placing a hand on his shoulder pushing Obi-Wan back down and placing his robe over the boy. "Relax." He smiled before adding, "Alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded not feeling tired, just dazed. He wanted to see his friends.

Qui-Gon went to see Mace and Yoda to the door while Obi-Wan lay on the coach clearing his head.

Qui-Gon reentered. "I'll make lunch." He said smiling.

"Master?" Obi-Wan sat up. "Are you sure it wont come back?"

Qui-Gon smiled and sighed. "Yes I'm sure."

Obi-Wan nodded and lied back down. He was free. After all this time he was free. Who would have guessed it was that simple. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

[AN] This chapter was kinda short.. but I have others comnig no worries! it doesn't just end liek this.. that would be dumb! XD I'm relocating all my files from my old computer to my new one. so let's hope it doesn't take Toooo long. I'll update soon. please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams Pass

Chapter 3 - Attacked

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere from the bonus track This Time Imperfect.

...

......

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in front of the council. It had been a week since they suppressed the dream. He felt very good. However he felt like something from him was missing.

Mace sat in his usual seat and Yoda next to him. They were being briefed on a very simple mission: Escort the extremely paranoid senator back to his home.

He hasn't been threatened but he always thinks he's in danger. Obi-Wan found it kind of funny but suppressed his humor.

Qui-Gon felt his amusement and was thankful he suppressed it.

"It's quite simple really. For you it will be more of a vacation. You probably wont have to do anything."

Obi-Wan listened intently and then he heard a scream. I echoed off into nothing and faded away. He didn't move he was frozen. He was looking out the window and he saw the sky that was blue and white was swirling and becoming red and black. His eyes widened with shock. He couldn't speak. A person was outside the window they climbed up the side of the building. Obi-Wan could see their head rising as they climbed in front of the window. They white blond hair. Their skin was gray as though they were dying or dead. Obi-Wan tensed. They lifted their head and looked directly at him. It was a man it was him! The eyes were pure white they looked angry. The man reached forward his hand passing through the glass as though it wasn't there; as though it were air or smoke. The fingernails were like claws. Hands grasped his shoulder's He looked to his shoulders. White hands held him he saw the cloud coming around him. He felt sick. It was her. Who was she?

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the council room. The other master's were staring at him, worried. Qui-Gon had his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Mace had his hand on the other shoulder. Obi-Wan began to shake uncontrollably. It was back. Why was it back?

Qui-Gon sensed his panic. He looked to Mace. They knew what it was. It was back and Obi-Wan had just seen something.

"Obi-Wan calm down it's alright. We'll figure this out." Qui-Gon said taking his apprentice's hand.

Obi-Wan was still shaking. His eyes wide he shook his head. "He's coming! It's Coming!" Obi-Wan cried out reaching for something.

Qui-Gon grabbed the hand and caressed it. "Shh... What's coming?"

Obi-Wan gasped and cried out incoherently.

"Qui-Gon get him to the healers. We need to speak about this." Mace said standing.

Before Qui-Gon respond a figure in the window appeared. She was pale and surrounded by a cloud of feathers. Her eyes pure black. The council spun started. There was a flash of light and it was gone. "His dream is being projected into reality... He's using the Force to make it real... or it's using the Force." Mace looked to the shaking boy huddled in Qui-Gon's arms. "Hurry and get him to the healers.

Qui-Gon nodded and scooped his apprentice into his arms who immediately put his arms around his master's neck. Qui-Gon turned a left taking Obi-Wan to the healers. Although he wasn't quite sure what they could do.

Obi-Wan clung to his master. Afraid that if he let go the images would come back. His tears were beginning to dry. He felt weak. Was there something wrong with him?

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan tensing.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"What was I like when I was having that vision? I was a vision right? It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real could it?" Obi-Wan was getting confused. It had seemed so real. Maybe the man was trying to tell him something or was he just haunting him? Obi-Wan didn't know.

Qui-Gon sighed and hesitated. "It was a vision..."

Obi-Wan waited but when the pause was too long, "...but?"

Qui-Gon didn't look at him. "The Force began to project it into reality..."

"Then it was real!" He shook harder.

"No! It looked real but it wasn't!"

"What was I like?"

"You looked as though you were dead. You were so pale and your eyes were pure black. You-"

Obi-Wan's breath caught had he turned gray like he was dead? "Gray?" Obi-Wan paled slightly.

"No snow white. You were shaking and convulsing we didn't know what to think. Then we saw you were having the vision again. It was being projected."

Obi-Wan froze. His eyes were pure black? Like hers. She shivered and Qui-Gon tightened his hold. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by 'It was coming. HE was coming' ?"

"It is..."

"But what is?"

"The end."

"The end of what?"

"Everything." Obi-Wan whispered this last part.

Qui-Gon was silent the boy really believed the dream was literal.

When they got to the healers they were expecting them. "Mace called ahead." they explained.

Qui-Gon laid his padawan on a bed and was immediately called out of the room.

When he was out the head of the healers was there to meet him. "Qui-Gon. Master Yoda just contacted us. He said that the vision must be taken care of. Something or someone is trying to reach Obi-Wan possibly take his body. But Obi-Wan has been fighting it."

This was news to Qui-Gon. Something after the boy's body?

"They say that they will need to go into his mind and find what it is. Whether it be schizophrenia or a spirit of some kind."

Qui-Gon was speechless. He nodded and returned to his apprentice who seemed to have recovered from his earlier experience. He sat on the bed looking at Qui-Gon no emotion was on his face just a look expecting to be spoken to.

Time to explain things to his apprentice.

[AN] okay well we're getting there! :D on the verge of being on a roll... I hopw the chapter was okay. I'll update soon! I promise! The story itself is all finished .. I'm just being lazy and not reformatting it and posting it all up at once... Please R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Pass

Chapter 0- Addition Chapter

Note to self! : Add this between Ch 3 & 4!

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R

...

......

Obi-Wan lay in bed. He couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night. His room was dark in the infirmary he wanted to walk but he was told to stay in his room. He glanced up to the corner of his room. There was a small vent out of reach with out a chair and it was pretty small. He wondered if he could fit in it. But it didn't matter. He had to stay in this room. He closed his eyes again.

He heard a knock at his door. He sat up. "Come in."

Nothing happened. No one came in.

Well maybe they didn't hear him. "You can come in." Knock, Knock. "I said come in." He said louder. Still nothing.

Maybe he door had been accidentally locked. Obi-Wan got out of bed and went over to the door. He turned the handle. It wasn't locked. Opening it he saw 'him' standing in the door way. Obi-Wan slammed the door and locked it. Looking around he saw the vent. He grabbed a chair and climbed up. He ripped the grate off and climbed in. It was just barely large enough for him. He began to frantically scurry through on his belly. He knew that the door wouldn't hold 'him' at bay for long. Finally he came to the end of the vent. He kicked the grate off and slid out and fell onto the ground. He looked around. He saw bodies with pure white eyes staring at him. He backed away slightly then began to run. He ran through the nearest door he could find.

On the other side of the door was a destroyed city. Coruscant was in shambles. The flood HAD come. From what he could tell it was fairly recent. He stepped off the stairs and into the rain. He heard a noise behind him. They had followed him. Their eyes staring at him. He began to run.

The creatures were quick on his heels. He continued running and tried to lose them. Turning and turning to try and throw them off. But they were still after him.

He was coming to a building from an alley. He turned and hid behind a broken box. The creatures looked around for him then went on. He was safe...for now.

He stood and went on to try and find safety.

He didn't know where he was. He wandered wet and frightened.

He came near a newly made river because of the tsunami, or the flood, or wherever the water came from. The water was black. So was the rain. He felt like he was being drenched in ink. He needed to find shelter.

He found a broken down building and went inside. No one was there, so far as he could tell. The lights were out. He found the light switch and the dark room was illuminated.

Staring back at him was the man. Obi-Wan turned the light off and fled the building. He was twenty feet away to see the man casually walk out of the building. He had an angry look on his face. His eyes were pure white and his skin gray. The man turned toward him and began walking after him.

Obi-Wan didn't want to stick around. He turned and fled. He was running anywhere he could.

He turned a corner out of an alley and saw the building. The same one in his dream. He began to climb the rubble to get to the top. He stood on the top getting his footing. He looked behind him. Nothing was there. Had he lost 'him'? or was 'he' just waiting?

Obi-Wan looked down still getting his footing and balance. The water was black. He saw a cloud of feathers. 'No'. He tried to back away but lost his footing momentarily he grabbed the broken pole next to him to steady himself. The inky rain was making the area slippery and hard to stand on. The body rose from the water and reached for him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him. He felt himself fall.

In a flash of light she was gone and he was falling off of the top of the Jedi temple. How had he gotten here? He gasped and just as he though for sure he'd fall to his death he felt an arm around his waist. He turned and saw the man. He screamed and kicked. Obi-Wan slipped and felt himself fall. A hand grabbed his. He looked below himself and saw the black water and the woman pulling at his feet. He kicked and screamed. The thunder sounded and the lightning flashed.

"Obi-Wan!" He felt himself being yanked up onto the building. He landed on something warm. When he opened his eyes he was in the lap of his master. He was on the roof of the temple again. How had he gotten here? He was being chased wasn't he? It wasn't a dream was it? He didn't sleep walk! He searched his master's eyes for an answer to his questions but only found sheer worry and fright. Qui-Gon was afraid? Had he seen 'him' too?

Qui-Gon sighed and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

"M-m-master?" Obi-Wan's voice was broken up and sore.

"Come on. Let's get you inside then we'll sort this out." Qui-Gon said standing up.

Obi-Wan looked to the edge. Was she there?

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan into his arms. He didn't trust the boys legs on this wet roof especially if he's going to try and jump off of it.

...

Back in the infirmity the medics and healers kept an extra eye on Obi-Wan in case he tried to escape again. They didn't understand it. They heard him call to allow someone to enter. But no one was at his door. Then eventually he went to door and opened. He looekd as though he saw a ghost and slammed the door.

When they went to check on him the door was locked and when they finally got in he was gone and the grate of the vent had been ripped off.

They put an alert out for him. He had been spotted a few halls over and was pursued but was soon lost.

It wasn't until someone saw him on the roof that they knew where he was. IfQui-Gon hadn't gotten up there as fast as he did Obi-Wan would be dead at teh bottom of the temple. They didn't think he was suicidal just confused, possibly hallucinating.

They had him on such strong sleep meds that he wasn't going anywhere.

Qui-Gon told him what happened and Obi-Wan looked at him as though his master was the one with the hallucinations. How could he not have seen 'him'?

Qui-Gon also told him that they would have to enter him mind to help him. Obi-Wan went back to telling them he wasn't crazy. They reassured him they knew this, but they were beginning to wonder.

[AN]

okay so I know they don't have doors with handles exactly.. but.. he had to slam it in the face of the guy! so..... Improvization!

R&R please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Pass

Chapter 4 - Extra Help

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere from the bonus track This Time Imperfect.

......

...

......

Obi-Wan sat in his bed digesting everything Qui-Gon had told him the night before. Did he want Qui-Gon to see his mind? His memories? He trusted Qui-Gon, yes, but what would Qui-Gon think? He was being childish he knew and proud.. but he couldn't help it those were personal. Besides he did need help. He almost killed himself last night.. even if it were an accident. He couldn't figure out reality from dream or vision any more. It was all becoming one.

He was back in his room again. Much to the dismay of the healers. But the Masters requested it. Familiar surroundings would help apparently.

Qui-Gon entered with a tray of food. Not that Obi-Wan was hungry. Obi-Wan picked at it. His thoughts were else where. Qui-Gon knew why. "Obi-Wan I know you're nervous but not just anyone is going to see your mind. Only Master Yoda and myself, and Master Windu if you'll allow it." Qui-Gon didn't know what to say to reassure the boy.

Obi-Wan was silent. What could he say? 'no I want to be tortured the rest of my life? Don't look into my mind. Don't help me' That would just be stupid. No, instead he nodded.

But Qui-Gon knew he was still uncertain.

There was a knock at the door and Qui-Gon stood to answer it. Obi-Wan knew who it was. They were expected. Master Yoda and Master Windu just to over see things or also enter his mind. Would it really matter if they saw it? Did they are? They were only going in for one reason alone.

"Oh Bant, Garen what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you two here." Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon. Bant and Garen? He perked up.

"We came to help!" Bant said eager.

"Obi is our best friend after all. We're not gonna bail on him now." That was Garen. "Besides after we heard about what happened last night there's no way you can get rid of us now!"

Obi-Wan removed the covers just as the two entered his room. Qui-Gon had gone to answer the door again.

"Hey guys." He said half cheerfully and half surprised. They would help.

Obi-Wan looked up to see his master enter the room with the two other masters.

"Obi-Wan are you ready?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan looked to his friends and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams Pass

Chapter 5 - Obi-Wan's Mind Journey begins.

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere from the bonus track This Time Imperfect.

......

...

Obi-Wan had consented to allow Master Windu to enter his mind after much hesitation. He figured his sanity was more important than his pride. The Three Masters and his two friends formed a semi circle around him. Garen held one hand while Bant held the other with the masters in between them.

They all began to focus their minds together. The younglings had the aid of the other masters to help. Finally they were into a deep meditation and their minds began to come together to one place.

Shooting through memories that were unfamiliar and yet shared with their own, they opened their eyes and found themselves in a meadow. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.

Garen and Bant stood completely confused. Is this what a mind looks like? The masters were just as confused. Garen placed his hands on his hips once he got over the shock. "Alright... what happened?" He huffed.

Bant shrugged.

"This is his mind." Qui-Gon said. "It feels familiar. From when we meditate together but stronger."

The other two masters nodded.

Garen sighed and crossed his arms. "So then where's Obi-Wan?"

"Over here!" A shout came from a tree.

They looked over and sure enough there he was. Looking very happy. He started to giggle whic threw the other completely off guard.

"Obi-Wan are you okay?" Bant asked taking a step forward.

"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be. Say what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Don't you know?" Qui-Gon asked walked towards the boy.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Nope." He smiled and swung on the vine swing. "So why are you here?"

"To help get rid of the dream." Mace said joining Qui-Gon.

"Your mind looked like this always?" Master Yoda spoke this time.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "Of course."

The three exchanged a glance. Was there something wrong with the boy? Had something happened? "Obi-Wan why not come down here."

Obi-Wan obeyed and jumped off the vine and landed on the ground. "You want to know where to find the dream?"

"Can you show us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'd be happy too or else you might get lost." He took Qui-Gon's hand and began pulling him.

This wasn't the Obi-Wan he knew. Yoda had warned him he might see things he didn't know about the boy but this was too much. He was thinking more along the lines of the boys fears and hidden pride or self doubt or something. But this was a completely different boy.

Obi-Wan led them into the woods it was relaxing; VERY relaxing. Qui-Gon forgot about his questioning of the boys sanity. No one spoke in the forest. A small tinkling sound could be heard but no one asked where it came from.

Finally the tinkling stopped and Qui-Gon looked over and saw through the leaves bright red eyes watching. He felt annoyance coming from Obi-Wan. What was going on? He had been so calm a moment ago. And what happened to the tinkling sound?

Obi-Wan let go of his hand and started walking faster. He was never in a hurry before. The eyes followed them Qui-Gon figured the annoyance was because of the eyes. Obi-Wan came to a complete stop spun around and yelled, "Get lost!" the eyes flickered and fled into the underbrush and they were gone. Then Obi-Wan was calm again and took Qui-Gon by the hand and continued leading him.

It was the eyes then but whose were they? or What were they? When they were out of the forest Obi-Wan became bouncy and playful again. He started a game of tag with Garen and Bant who at first were pretty confused but in the end they played happily.

They three ran around in the meadow laughing like they were little kids. The three masters stood by and watched. "What do think is going on?" Qui-Gon asked. He had never seen Obi-Wan play like a child before.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to observe him more." Mace said watching the boy.

After a while the kids started to tire... except for Obi-Wan. "Come on guys..." He whined pulling on Garen's arm. He stopped and looked into another forest that led to a mountain. How did they miss that?

Garen looked at Obi-Wan who seemed transfixed on it. "Hey."

Obi-Wan shot off to the path and began up the mountain. The five others bolted after him.

"Obi-Wan!" But Obi-Wan didn't slow.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams Pass

Chapter 6 - The other one.

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? R&R. AFI Lyrics in here somewhere from the bonus track This Time Imperfect.

......

...

The five followed Obi-Wan up the mountain. They finally caught up with him when he began to walk. Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders so he couldn't go any further.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at him hurt covered his face. "What? What did I do? Why did you grab me like that? It hurt."

Qui-Gon let go. What happened to the happy boy who they were following. "I'm sorry. You were just going to fast. I didn't mean to be so rough."

A smile lit the boys face as though nothing had happened. "Oh Okay." He turned and began walking again.

"What was that all about?" Bant asked.

Garen had his theories. "He's going though all his emotions. Happy, calm, irritated, playful, now upset. Like its a cycle and before when he ran up the mountain it could have been curiosity..."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Makes sense to me. I mean-"

"Or..." Garen interrupted not listening. "Or his mood changes with each place he goes to and with each person he interacts with." He snapped his fingers as though he was a genius.

"Possibly." Mace said Catching on. He had thought that too. But now that Garen mentioned it. It could be very well correct. "We should keep an eye on him though.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Garen ran next to Obi-Wan. "Where we going?"

Obi-Wan looked at him like he had lost him memory. "You don't remember? You five entered my mind so you could get rid of the dream." He was his old self again.

Now Garen was really confused. "Oh right. .well I meant like... what's it called?" He didn't want to look like an idiot.

Obi-Wan smiled lightly. His usual smile. It's just a place where you can see him."

"'Him'?" Garen asked curious. Obi-Wan had told him about his dream many times. He could only assume he meant the guy in his dream. Garen nodded and continued walking next to Obi-Wan.

Finally after a few minutes they came to a tall mirror it was bluish crystal and very decorative.

The younglings felt a flow of relief come from the three masters. Bant and Garen looked at the masters "This is what we were looking for. We just have to enter and we'll see what is going on." Mace said.

"Hellooo?" Obi-Wan knocked on the glass. He peered into the glass as though to see if anyone were coming. The mirror showed no reflection.

The master's held their breath. "Okay.. not the kind of mirror we thought it should be."

Obi-Wan turned. "No one's home we'll have to come back later." He was back to his weird self again. He smiled and took Qui-Gon's hand. "Let's play in the meadow again."

He started dragging Qui-Gon but the man pulled Obi-Wan to him. "Obi-Wan we have to go in there."

Obi-Wan looked a him like he was crazy. "No one can go in there but him." Obi-Wan said looking as Mace went to try and enter through the mirror. He had a reflection unlike Obi-Wan.

He was about to push his way through when... "Can I help you?"

The six looked over to the shadows and saw Obi-Wan, only his skin was gray and his eyes were pure white.

"There you are!" Obi-Wan went forward but didn't go to him. He seemed almost nervous. He seemed as though he were pretending to be happy to see him.

"What do you mean? You yelled at me to 'get lost' earlier." He scowled and Obi tensed.

"Obi-Wan who is this?" Master Yoda said looking serious.

Obi-Wan turned to him. "What do you mean you know him you just said his name."

Qui-Gon stopped short. This was Obi-Wan? "But I thought You were Obi-Wan."

"I am Obi." The boy said.

The darker Obi-Wan came forward. "He is Obi. I am Wan."

Qui-Gon started. "I don't understand how are there two of you?"

"I got out of the mirror. He couldn't go in. So we have to be together." He looked at Obi who looked away almost cowering.

"Why couldn't he go in? He should be able to." Mace said.

"Because I got out with out him going in. I was his reflection. Without a reflection you can't go in. He can only enter if I'm in there."

"Then why don't you stay there?" Garen asked.

"Because I don't want to. He'll become the reflection and I'll be free."

Obi was hiding behind Qui-Gon now, like a small child. Now he knew why the boy was so afraid of this creature. It was trying to take over his mind.

Wan smiled. "And so you know, you can't leave either. I've closed the mind off. I'm taking his mind once and for all! You thought you could suppress me. No you just locked the mirror when I was in it. Well I got back out. It wasn't that hard. You can't stop me." He ran forward and grabbed Obi. He ran for the mirror but Qui-Gon grabbed Obi from his grasp. He fell into the mirror and became the reflection once more. But then he turned and ran into the mirror's depths.

They had to stop him before Obi-Wan really lost his mind.

[hope this chappy is okay.... Ignore any and all grammar issues and such... I don't reread my work XD]


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams Pass

Chapter 7 - Mirror

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? They'll have to enter his mind. R&R.

......

...

"He's in the Mirror. We can enter now Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said pulling Obi-Wan to the mirror.

Obi pulled away. "No!" He ran to Garen who reassured him everything would be okay.

"Actually I don't think he should go in. What if he gets trapped in there?" Garen said siding with Obi.

Qui-Gon looked to the other masters who agreed. "He can't stay alone. In case he comes back out."

"I'll stay with him." Bant offered stepping forward. She wasn't experienced enough for a real mind battle. Garen always fought with his wits anyway. She took Obi's hand.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Alright. Garen you stay as well."

"What?" He almost screeched. He covered his mouth. Curse puberty.

Obi smiled lightly.

"You two stay with Obi-Wan. We'll take care of his other side." The other three masters made their way to the mirror and entered slowly. Their reflections merging with them as they entered.

Garen growled. "Grah! I can't believe that guy! I came here to help not sit around." With that he ran in.

"Garen wait.... oh never mind. I guess it's just us two now huh." Bant looked to Obi-Wan whose eyes were transfixed on the mirror. He couldn't look away. "Obi- Ah hey!"

Obi-Wan ran into the mirror without thinking. Bant followed after him. It was like passing through air or smoke; like it wasn't even there.

When they entered there was nothing but crystal corridors and mirrors and doors. It would be all to easy to get lost. "Oh great..." Bant said as she realized she and Obi were completely alone.

Just then a door opened ahead of them. A familiar boy walked out looking frustrated. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I left you two outside." Garen walked up to them and Bant was relieved to see them all together.

"Come one let's go."

"No...." Obi stared off into the corridors. His eyes were changing. Bant and Garen looked at him kind of freaked out. His skin turned pure white and his eyes pure black.

He stepped forward but Garen grabbed him. "Hold up there buddy. Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop him." Obi's eyes were so black it looked as though it were ink that had leaked beneath his skin into his veins. He looked angry.

Garen backed off. He wasn't about to get into a fight with his best friend. "Look ,okay… but I'm helping got it."

The blackness receded and Obi calmed down. "Alright." He sounded like the usual Obi-Wan only angry and with weird eyes.

"First we need to find him." Bant said.

"He'll find me. He knows I'm here. I'll find him first." Obi began to walk. Garen and Bant looked at each other, shrugged and followed Obi.

......

Qui-Gon Mace and Yoda had stepped through a mirror that ended up leading to a memory about Obi-Wan's first swimming lesson. It was cute, yes, but Qui-Gon could not stop to enjoy it. Walking through door after door they saw many of his memories, his feelings, his thoughts and his hopes and finally they came to his dreams. Not his dreams he wants. No the only dream that was there; the only door that was there was the one that led to his nightmare.

They opened it and walked straight into the destroyed town, smell of burning was on them like a disease. They walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea. They looked up and saw Obi-Wan standing on the edge of the building over looking the sea. Garen and Bant were next to him looking down at the Pitch Black water.

Qui-Gon ran to the building and began to climb the rubble Mace and Yoda close behind him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Obi did not turn. Garen and Bant looked at one another then at Qui-Gon. "He wanted to face this." They said in unison.

Obi turned his eyes were pitch black like the water and his skin was pure white. He was the exact opposite of his other self. Obi didn't look happy either. The water moved below and Obi glanced and the water. His eyes faded as he saw the figure rise. What was he doing? What happened to his confidence? He shivered.

Wan looked at him. "What's wrong? I thought you had boundless courage this time. Of course I expect that every time. But it always fades why?" He was taunting Obi.

Obi looked away and began to shiver. Why did Qui-Gon have to see him like this? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Garen pounce. "No!" Garen and Wan fell into the black water and Bant dove after him to try to help. Obi had just about enough. His eye's blackened again. He couldn't let anything happen to Garen or Bant. He dove in after them he felt the masters follow after. He wasn't alone his time. He saw Wan with his hand around Garen's neck. He was destroying him. If Garen was destroyed he'd lose his mind forever and end up a dying. Obi body slammed Wan and began fighting him. Garen joined him and Bant. Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda, formed a broken circle around the three and focused themselves to seal Obi and Wan together once again. If they ever had been together. But that was their mission.

Their mission was to combine he two so there was never a struggle for power anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams Pass

Chapter 8 - Struggle for Power

Summary- Obi-Wan has been having a horrible dream for a long time. Can Qui-Gon help him find out what it means before it's too late? What happens when the dreams come when he's awake and he can't control them? They'll have to enter his mind. R&R.

......

...

The struggle for power had begun. Obi and Wan drained each other of their soul slowly with each blow. Obi had Garen and Bant on his side though. He coulddo more damage. However Wan had sucked out part of Garen 's soul making him stronger and Garen weaker. Bant would tackle and claw him. Garen would punch him and Obi would do the draining.

However Wan was draining as well. He lashed out and grabbed Bant's ankle as she went to swim by. He drained some of her soul. She kicked and squirmed fianlly he let go and took his claws and clawed Obi in the face leaving large gashes. Obi loosened his grip slightly and Wan took advantage and kicked him in the abdomen causing Obi to choke.

Obi's eye's spread the black through his pure white face. He lunged forward and grabbed Wan. He brought his head back and then forth and slammed it into Wan's head causing him to disorient. Obi felt something familiar. A feather passed by him. The cloud. He turned and saw her reach forth. He hesitated but he knew what she wanted now. She was after Wan. She took his hand and reached out and grabbed Wan's. The cloud enveloped them. Wan tried to fight but he was still disoriented. The other bodies came forth with both colored eyes. They grabbed Wan and Obi and the two began to separate. Obi felt numb his legs. He looked down they have become pure white feathers and joined the cloud. The rest of his body was disentigrating into feathers as well. The disintigration was to his face when he looked over to Wan to see he was also disintigrating into black feathers and becoming part of the cloud.

Bant and Garen backed off when they saw the cloud. They swam up to The masters and watched. The three were still concentrating on combining the two.

The cloud began to shrink in a few minutes. Then exploded and spread through the entire bit of water. Causing it to begin to disappear. When they opened their eyes they were floating upward towards the surface. They looked below them and fund nothing but whiteness. Nothingness. They spranng out of the water and entered nothing. They landed on hard ground that was white. All around them there was nothing but white.

"What happened?" Bant asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure." Mace stood and looked around. He spotted the door not too far off. It was wide open waiting for them. "We should go."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked stopping Mace.

"I don't know what happened. He isn't here as you can see." Mace said looknig around.

"Go we must." Yoda was already heading for the door. Bant and Garen followed unwilling. Qui-Gon was the last to follow but stopped when he saw a feather blow by and land in front of him. It was white with black spots. He picked it up and left the room.

Mace shut the door and it immediately fell to pieces. The door fell off the wall leaving a hard wall behind it. There was no going back in or out of that door.

Walking down the halls and crystal corridors they finally came to mirror. They stepped through separating from their reflection.

Obi-Wan wasn't with them.

"What do we do now?" Bant asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do except leave." Mace said placing a hand on her shoulder.

They all nodded solemnly and bowed their heads to concentrate. They merged their minds to get in now it was time to separate them. They focused they suddenly felt themselves being ripped out by some force that wasn't them. Had Wan won the fight and was he throwing them out? or destroying them?

They felt hard floor beneath them. The opened their eyes and saw Obi-Wan looking at them curiously.

"Obi-Wan?"

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for nearly an hour. I already made breakfast." Obi-Wan bent over looking them square in the eye. "Were you looking into my personal memories?" he was dead serious.

Garen was the first to break the silence by laughing. Bant followed then the masters.

"You did didn't you." He placed his hands on his hips. "Alright fine, no breakfast for you. You can make it yourself." He turned to leave obviously insulted.

"No...no." Qui-Gon said taking the boy's hand. "It's just we didn't know what happened. We were wandering the corridors trying to get out then once we were we came straight out. Honest!" Qui-Gon was still chuckling.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? you don't know what happened? You were there."

"You turned into a ball of feathers then exploded.. both of you..." Garen said standing up. Boy oh boy was he stiff.

"Oh that... Well it turns out she was trying to help me. She was the link between us. We joined the cloud of feathers and then combined. And the explosion was the destruction of the dream. I wont ever have it again. That dream gave him power actually. With it gone he can't come back out. She was in the dream but she was trying to drag him back down into the water and make him join back with me.. and he did so in a way he's dead.. but he isn't .. you know what I mean?"

Garen and Bant just stared at him... if someone could destroy an explanation it was Obi-Wan. "uhhh... sure...." Garen said nodding his head. "And who is 'she'? Where does 'she' come in? I don't remember seeing a girl... well aside from Bant..."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Never mind. It's over and I'm free. And it's all thanks to you guys."

"I thought it was the girl." Garen said confused and immediately got a tackle out of Obi-Wan.

"If that's how you''re going to act then...Tag you're it?" Obi-Wan said sitting on Garen, pinning to the ground.

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan off of his friend and placed him on the ground. Mace lifted Garen to his feet and sighed.

"I'm glad things worked out Obi-Wan." Bant said happily giving him a hug.

"You guys are talking like you didn't do anything. You did Everything! You fought with me and you sealed us together and you gave me strength! She only came because you were there!" Obi-Wan said getting annoyed.

They stared at him and smirked.

"Alright what's going on?" Obi-Wan said placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing..." Garen said side stepping to the kitchen.

"You did look at my memories didn't you!" Obi-Wan blushed madly.

Garen started laughing and began to run when he saw Obi-Wan storming after him.

Qui-Gon laughed and looked after them as Obi-Wan chased Garen down the hall way. "Should we tell him what we saw?"

"Nah..." Mace said waving his hand dismissively.

"Make him suffer we should." Yoda said chuckling.

Bant shook her head and ran after the boys to attempt to separate them.

The three masters began to laugh. Qui-Gon tucked his hand inside his pocket and felt something. He pulled out and found the feather he had taken from that room in Obi-Wan's mind.

……


End file.
